Kesibukan
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Pekerjaan menjadi Hokage sungguh melelahkan. Naruto merasakannya, ia tidak bisa berkumpul dengan keluarga tercinta hanya karena kesibukannya… Warn: Inside/ NaruSaku/ Don't like? Don't Read!/Drabble Fict.


**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Pair: NaruSaku.**

 **Warn: Canon-Semi AU, OOC, Typo, Mainstream, Hambaar, abal, jelek, Etc.**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kesibukan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read.**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **Author Pov**

Butiran salju mulai turun di desa Konoha. Mereka datang bergerombolan, seakan ingin menyerang apapun dengan hawa dingin yang diciptakan oleh mereka. inaryni sangatlah dingin. Yah, sangat dingin bagi Naruto Uzumaki. Seorang pria yang sekarang ini menjabat sebagai Hokage ketujuh. Pria itu adalah pahlawan perang. Ia bersama dengan Sasuke, bertarung mati-matian melawan Obito Uchiha, lalu Madara, serta yang paling kuat. Nenek moyang dari Chakra, Kaguya Otsutsuki.

"Musim ini sangat dingin. Aku jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi."

Naruto ini sedang mengerjakan kertas laporan yang sudah menumpuk. Sesekali ia menggerutu sebal karena kertas tersebut. Ingin sekali ia cepat pulang dan meminum coklat panas. Tapi, apa mau dikata bila semua kertas laknat itu menumpuk di depannya.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Kemudian dia berdiri dari kursi Hokage miliknya, dengan langkah biasa ia mengambil jubah Hokage miliknya yang berada di sofa. Setelah mengambilnya, lantas ia pergi keluar dari kantornya.

"Mungkin Ramen bisa membuat perutku hangat. Lagipula, aku rindu dengan ramen." Gumamnya entah kepada siapa.

Pria pirang itu menikmati malam yang dingin ini dengan uap yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sesekali ia mengusap tangannya untuk mencari kehangatan. Jubahnya saja mungkin tidak akan cukup untuk menghangatkannya. Ia memang sangat butuh benda penghangat yang lain. Kasur mungkin? Ataupun perapian yang hangat?

Naruto tersenyum ramah kepada beberapa warga yang terlihat berjalan disekitarnya. Sesekali pria itu melambaikan tangannya untuk menyapa para warga Konoha yang dulu membencinya. Itu dulu, bukan sekarang.

Ia senang bisa diakui oleh warga Konoha. Ia juga senang dengan jabatan Hokage yang diberikan kepadanya. "Hari terindahku…" Naruto kembali bergumam. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kedai ramen yang biasanya ia datangi.

Ramen masih menjadi makanan dewa bagi Naruto. Yah, bagi Naruto seorang. Ia masih teringat saat pertama kali ditraktir oleh Iruka, guru sekaligus kakak bagi Naruto, senyuman tidak kuasa ia sunggingkan ketikan mengingat masa lalu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto telah sampai di tempat yang selalu dikunjungi. Kedai Ichiraku. "Paman, aku pesan seperti biasa!" Seru Naruto yang masuk kedalam kedai itu. Ia pun mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman baginya.

"Oh, Naruto? Seperti biasakah?" Naruto mengangguk sekali lagi saat ditanya oleh Teuchi. "Oke, satu ramen segera datang! Ayame tolong siapkan!" seru sang pemilik kedai kepada anak semata wayangnya.

Naruto duduk di kursi sembari menunggu ramen miliknya datang. Ini adalah hal yang paling tidak disukai oleh pemuda itu. Menunggu Ramen matang. Yah, walaupun dia seorang Kage, namun sifatnya yang satu ini tidak bisa dihilangkan.

"Jadi Hokage ternyata tidak menyenangkan…" gumam Naruto entah kepada siapa. "Kertas laporanku sangat banyak. Shikamaru malah tidur disaat aku sedang mengerjakannya…"

"Ramen sudah siap~!" seru Ayame, dan langsung membuat Naruto menjadi cerah kembali. "Sepertinya kau sedang kesal, Naruto? Apa ada yang terjadi di kantor?" tanya Ayame.

Naruto mengambil sumpit yang sudah disediakan, ia sedikit menatap anak semata wayang dari Teuchi itu, lalu kembali menatap Ramen hangatnya. "Masalah laporan saja, Ayame- _nee_. Aku sangat sibuk sehingga tidak mempunyai waktu luang." Balas Naruto sebelum 'menyerang' semangkuk ramen berukuran besar itu. "Itadakimasu!"

Ayame sedikit tertawa kecil melihat Naruto makan dengan lahapnya. "Tidak berubah sama sekali, hm? Persis seperti Naruto dulu." Naruto hanya nyengir membalas perkataan Ayame. "Kalau begitu aku ke belakang dulu." Ayame meninggalkan Naruto yang masih makan ramen miliknya.

"Paman, apa masih ada ramennya?"

"Masih. Apa kau mau dibuatkan?" tanya Teuchi yang berada di dapur.

Naruto menghentikan makannya, lalu menatap seorang wanita berambut senada dengan bunga Sakura yang bermekaran. Rambut panjangnya yang digerai membuatnya tambah cantik seperti bidadari yang turun dari surga. "Ah, ada bidadari dat—Adaww… Kenapa memukulku Sakura- _chan_?" Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang benjol akibat jitakan dari wanita yang bernama Sakura itu.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, _Baka!_ " kata Sakura yang wajahnya sudah mulai merona merah. Wanita itu tersipu. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura duduk disamping Naruto yang sedang makan. "Tumben kau kemari? Memangnya pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura basa-basi.

"Sakura. Apa kau mau dibuatkan satu?" tanya Teuchi sekali lagi.

Sakura sedikit tersentak, lalu berkata. "Ya, aku pesan ramen biasa." Ia berujar sedikit gugup karena terkejut. Teuchi hanya bisa tersenyum lalu kembali ke dapur. "Jadi, bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Apa ada kesulitan? Atau belum selesai sama sekali?"

Naruto menggeleng sambil menyeruput ramennya. "Yah, aku sedikit kesal karena Shikamaru tidur disaat aku mengerjakan laporan. Aku memakluminya karena dua puluh empat jam dia mengerjakan lapo—"

"Itu salahmu sendiri _Baka!"_

"Heee? Kok bisa?"

"Ya bisa. Kau sendiri mungkin saja sedang bersantai di tempat lain yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun, benarkan?" tanya Sakura penuh selidik.

Naruto menggaruk pipi kanannya serta tertawa kaku. Ia tahu kalau Sakura itu sangat disiplin. Yah, mungkin sebelas-dua belas dengan Kushina. "Ya-ya, kau tahulah… Aku sedikit…umm… lelah… jadi… Adawww… aku dipukul—Hiiii!?" Naruto menggigil ketakutan saat melihat wajah sangar yang dikeluarkan oleh Sakura.

"Kau melalaikan pekerjaanmu, dasar _Baka!_ Mulai besok… aku akan ke kantor Hokage. Mengecek apa kau ada disana atau Shikamaru yang sedang mengerjakan laporan itu," kata Sakura yang geram akibat tingkah Naruto yang malas-malasan.

Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi melas. Ia terlihat seperti seekor kucing berwarna Orange yang sedang memelas kepada orang yang melintas. "Ayolah Sakura- _chan_ , Istirahatku semakin menipis, dan pekerjaanku masih banyak—"

Kedua tangan Sakura bergemelatuk. Wajahnya tambah sangar, bahkan rambutnya sudah mulai melayang seperti ada angin yang menggerakkannya. "Kau mau aku pukul lagi atau—"

"Oke, aku akan mengerjakannya besok. Aku berjanji!"

"Bagus! Besok siang aku akan melihat bagaimana kau bekerja!"

Dan percakapan mereka berakhir dengan menikmat ramen masing-masing.

 **\\('-'… Keesokan Harinya …'-')/**

Sakura berjalan menyusuri lobby kantor Hokage. Ia penasaran, apa Naruto melaksanakan tugas yang diberikannya. Siang ini adalah jam dimana Sakura beristirahat dari rutinitasnya menjadi kepala rumah sakit Konoha. Yah, walaupun musim dingin, dia tetap melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai seorang _Medic-nin_.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura- _chan_!"

"Pagi, Naruto—tunggu? Naruto? kemana dia?" Sakura menatap Naruto yang sedang berjalan menuju ruangan lain. "Aku lihat kantornya terlebih dahulu." Ia pun berbalik, jubah dokternya melambai bersamaan dengan rambut merah jambu miliknya. Ia berjalan cepat menuju ruangan Naruto.

 **Brakk**

"Naru…to? Kenapa kau membuat _Kage Bunshin_ sebanyak ini!?"

Semua duplikat Naruto berjengit ketakutan saat Sakura datang dengan wajah sangarnya. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh mereka sekarang ini. "Sa-Sakura- _chan_ … ke-kenapa kau berada disini?" tanya Naruto yang sedang duduk sambil memegang sebuah cangkir teh ditangan kanannya yang diperban.

"Sudah jelas bukan? Aku… mau… melihat…. Hasil…. Pekerjaanmu," kata Sakura yang menekan semua kata yang dikeluarkan dari bibir mungilnya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah bak seorang monster yang akan memakan manusia. Lalu wanita itu menarik kerah baju yang dipakai Naruto. "Kau memang ninja penuh kejutan…" gumam Sakura yang kemudian mencium pipi Naruto. Membuat pria itu merona seketika. "… Mengerjakan laporan dengan bantuan _Kage Bunshin_. Ide yang bagus. Kau kelihatannya meliburkan Shikamaru?"

Naruto mengangguk lalu memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura. "Yah, itu balas budiku untuk dia. Shikamaru sudah menjadi orang tua, jadi dia harus bersama keluarganya sekali-kali, benarkan?"

"Ya benar. Tapi, kalau keluargamu sendiri bagaimana, _touchan_?" Sakura dan Naruto menoleh ke pintu masuk kantor Hokage. Mereka berdua melihat seorang pemuda yang berumur empat belas tahun berdiri tegap. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan santainya, membawa sebuah gulungan yang mungkin berisi misi yang dikerjakannya. " _Touchan,_ misiku sudah selesai. Aku akan berlatih dengan Miyuki, dan Toshi di tempat latihan." Pemuda itu berbalik setelah meletakkan gulungan misinya ke meja Hokage.

"Bagaimana kalau _touchan_ dan _kaachan_ melatih kalian? Setuju atau tidak, Shinnachiku?" pemuda yang dipanggil Shinnachiku mulai berbalik menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan binar. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ayahnya akan melatih dirinya setelah sekian lama ia menunggu. "Bagaimana? Aku juga ingin melihatmu menggunakan Rasengan dengan perubahan Chakra?" Naruto melepaskan pergelangan tangan Sakura, kemudian berjalan menuju anak semata wayangnya. Shinnachiku mengangguk dengan antusias. Dia sangat senang karena akan dilatih oleh ayahnya sendiri. "Bagus. Sekarang tunggu _touchan_ di Training Ground team 7!"

"Siap! Aku pergi!"

"Ya, hati-hati!" Sakura berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. "Kau benar-benar ingin melatihnya? Apa itu tidak berlebihan? Kau kan masih banyak pekerjaan?"

Naruto tersenyum kemudian mencium bibir mungil Sakura, membuatnya merona seketika. "Aku punya pasukan. Itu sama saja aku bekerja menulis laporan." Sakura mengerti sekarang. Dia juga ingin membahagiakan anak semata wayangnya sekali-kali. Berkumpul serta berlatih bersama. "Aku akan berikan Formula _Hiraishin_ kepada Shinna. Dia pasti akan senang."

"Ingat. Dia masih empat belas tahun, apa kau mau dia menjadi Jounin duluan daripada teman-temannya?"

"Kakashi- _sensei_ , sudah jadi Jounin disaat dia muda dulu. Mengapa Shinna tidak?"

Sakura tersenyum, kemudian kembali mencium pipi Naruto. "Kau memang ayah yang baik." Puji Sakura kepada Naruto. "Ayo kita pergi kesana!"

Naruto Mengangguk sekali lagi. "Ya! Kalian! Tolong selesaikan semua ya!?" seru Naruto kepada para _Bunshin_ miliknya. Mereka berdua menghilang menggunaka _Hiraishin_ milik Naruto.

"Setidaknya kita ada pekerjaan, daripada menganggur didalam tubuh Naruto, benarkan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Oke, mungkin ini hambar karena sudah lama saya tidak menulis OS. Ini juga permintaan dari Istri saya. Serta…

Huweeee…. Maafkan saya. *Nangis Bombay*

Oke, abaikan. Itu lebay! Saya minta maaf karena kehambaran yang ada di fict saya yang satu ini. Ini hanya Drabble tentang kesibukan Naruto saat menjadi Hokage,… saya juga sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan saya, sehingga membuat tubuh saya menjadi lemas, dan sakit. Flu yang berkepanjangan. :v

Oke. Ini saja yang bisa saya tulis… saya lupa kalau ada Projek lain; Naruto x Love Live, dengan pair NaruxRin. Lalu ada yang Request NaruIno. Yah, mungkin akan lama. Jangan tanya Fict yang lain. Soalnya saya masih menerka-nerka idenya. :v

 _Shinn Out! Ciao! Uuhhh….Kepalaku pusing…_


End file.
